Music of life
by bubblybubby
Summary: Samcedes random one-shots though song
1. Again

Thanks to the lovely Ngawai, for encouraging me to do this fic. This is just as much her as it is mine. Love you Ngawai! :)  
Aroha nui xoxo

Also a huge thanks to sadhappygirl for your support :) Thank you, Tara

As we all know we don't own or claim anything but our wicked thoughts. hehe!

Song choice Again by Janet Jackson.

* * *

PV: Mercedes Jones

Dec. 5th, 2011

"Twitter says you're officially dating Sam Evans, AKA Trouty Mouth, AKA Hobo McBeiber." Jacob Ben Israel irritatingly prodded.

"Yes, Sam and I did date but then his dad got a job out-of-state." I happily smiled, but in reality I was dying inside. I was trying to put up a good front, but needless to say I missed him so much, but knew I needed to move on. Looking squarely into the irritating little reporters eyes I smiled, "But I will give you an exclusive Jacob Ben Israel…" I continued and feigned delight, "There's a new man in Mercedes Jones life now, and his name is Shane and he will play a significant part in my future plans." I cheered as I remembered that I had said the same thing at the beginning of the school year, but I meant it. I needed to move on and Shane was my future. Turning on my heels I abruptly left the menacing reporter and carried on with my school day.

Later that afternoon during rehearsals for the Troubletones, Santana casually strolled into the practice at least half an hour late.

"Santana you're late! I growled, "You know we have to be on time and dedicated if we are going to make it to regional." I grimaced.

"Alright, alright…" Santana raised her hands in the air, feigning concern, "I had to spy on New Directions. I heard they got a new…well old member," she snickered, "that you might be interested in Miss Jones." Santana winked and then smirked at me, as she playfully twirled a lock of her brown hair between her fingers.

"Who?" I feigned ignorance, "And why would that interest me?" I grimaced folding my arms, knowing full well who it would or could have been. But I needed to seem disinterested. I couldn't't let anyone know how I felt about the blond Adonis. I had already heard from a friend, that he was in town and as soon as she mentioned him, memories returned, filling my mind. I could not take my mind off Sam. He's back! I gasped as recollections of the happy summer we spent together at the park, the lake and at the carnival, came flooding back.

**_I heard from a friend today And she said you were in town Suddenly the memories came back to me in my Mind._**

All these reminders were unwelcome. I needed to eradicate Sam Evans from my mind. Quickly turning, I exited the classroom and made my way down stairs. Suddenly, someone slipped their hand into mine and I knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding your hand!" Sam smirked sending me his cheeky yet adorable signature half-smile.

I was taken aback, as simple as that he had done it again, Sam Evans had strolled back into my life, like we were still together. Closing my eyes I felt the warmth of his touch on mine, I reveled in his nearness, how can I be strong? How can I stop this? I asked myself. I had asked that question time and time again. I said that I'd never fall in love with you again Sam Evans, not again, I inwardly chastised myself**_,_** but here you are once again drawing me in simply by grabbing my hand! I grimaced.

Finally, I manage to pull my hand away from his. He cannot do this to me! I mentally assured myself. He cannot make me fall in love with him again! I grimaced and kept my vision set straight in front of me, trying desperately to eradicate the loss I felt as soon as his warm hand left in mine.

Sam told me he knew I had a boyfriend. I tried to explain to him that I will always have a special place in my heart for him and that I'd moved on, and that he needed to do the same. But he ignored my pleas.

Sam replied, "I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is, I'm gonna fight to get you back!"

I couldn't't tell a lie, it felt good to hear those words exit his beautiful lips, but I had a boyfriend that was kind and loving to me. When Sam left for Kentucky I was crushed, hurt and disappointed, though through no fault of his. Sam and I had made all these plans together, we had planned our future. We were perfect for each other. But when Sam left he took a piece of my heart with him. I felt lonely and desperate. After some time I found comfort in Shane who helped me pick up what was left of my shattered life.

_**A wounded heart you gave.**_

_**My soul you took away.**_

_**Good intentions you had many. I know you did.**_

Friday, June 17th, 2011

"I love you Mercedes," Sam whispered to me for the last time.

I was heartbroken as I watched from my front porch as Sam drove away. I cried relentlessly until my mother comforted me, drying away my tears, knowing I had lost my first love.

_**I come from a place that hurts**_  
_**And God knows how I've cried**_  
_**And I never want to return**_  
_**never fall again**_

I started dating Shane about a month later trying hard to forget Sam. Shane was sweet and I cared for him, but I didn't feel the same way toward him, as I did Sam. Sitting quietly in class tears filled my eyes as memories enveloped me and I recalled how much had transpired since the last week Sam and I had spent together at our place…the lake house.

"Mercedes are you sure about this?" Sam whispered, stroking my cheek gently with his hand.

"I'm sure. I love you Sam." I breathed "I trust you, I want you to be my first." I did, I trusted Sam with everything that I am and was to be.

_**Making love to you Oh it felt so good and Oh so right**_

The loud ring of the school bell brought me back to reality, walking down the hall I received a text from Sam, reading. AUDITORIUM. NOW.

When I arrived, Sam stood before me, guitar in hand, as bright lights spelled out my name. Sam asked if we could sing a song together but I had doubts. I was weak when it came to Sam. I had to remain strong and just seeing him standing before me, made my knees buckle. I could feel my resistance faltering. I was falling under the Sam Evans spell and I knew that if I fell I would be even more hopelessly in love with him than I had before. Strengthening my resistance I turned and made way toward the exit.

Then I heard the beginning of Human Nature one of my favorite songs. Damn! Sam knew me too well. He knew I could never resist singing my favourite song. Singing together felt so right and perfect.

As the music came to an end, Sam and I faced each other and then it happened…we kissed. It was so PERFECT! It was much better than I had dreamt. As we stood alone, looking deeply into each other's eyes, we remembered how it used to be, and what it still could be.

**_So here we are alone again_**

**_Didn't think it'd come to this_**

**_And to know it all began_**

**_With just a little kiss_**

We went to Miss Pillsbury for advice, she suggested we didn't talk, tweet, or e-mail each other for a week. It was the longest week of my life. But we did dedicate songs to each other to express our feeling to each other.

Sam and I began seeing each other secretly again. Sam didn't like that I was still seeing Shane so he gave me an ultimatum. I knew it was wrong to date two guys, but I didn't want to hurt either one of them as I cared deeply for both. I loved Sam more than anything, but I didn't want to hurt Shane who had been there for me when I was at my lowest.

_**I've come too close to happiness to have it swept away.**_

_**Don't think I can take the pain.**_

_**No never fall again**_

Days before Valentine's Day, I had to make a decision, Shane or Sam. I was lost and confused. I didn't like who I was. I don't cheat but here I was, cheating. I just didn't know who I was anymore.

I talked to Shane and confessed everything. He was understandably upset but accepting.

Then I spoke to Sam. Sam had made me a Valentine gift. It was so sweet. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't, but I needed to get myself together before I could commit to someone else. I had to tell him I couldn't be with him, not just yet. I wanted him more than anything else in the world but I needed to find out who I was. I needed to find who Mercedes Jones was. I needed to sort out my life.

Sam was so hurt, especially after the song I sung to him, I didn't think he would ever forgive me, especially after the way he left the room.

_**Kinda late in the game and my heart is in Your hands**_

Months later Sam and I weren't really talking. Then one day after school he stopped me as I was talking to Kurt. He pulled me in to an empty class room to show me a video. It was me singing Disco Inferno. I was upset at first but he began to compliment me and explained how I got 484 positive comments and that people loved it. I couldn't believe he did this for me.

"Why?" I whispered, his green eyes meeting mine, "why did you do this Sam?"

"Because, I believe in you and what you can become…" He smiled, "Now complete strangers believe in you too. You just need to find your way to L.A. and do you thing." he continued, "It's time for this dream to stop being a dream and become a reality. You ain't no skim milk baby you're cream rising to the top." He smiled kissing me softly on my lips.

Sam Evans is wonderful, more than wonderful. Doing that simple act of encouragement had me falling in love with him all over again. Following that, Sam asked me out again, I had my doubts at first and was afraid that he would leave me again with his family still in another state. I knew he could leave at any time and it scared me. The last time he left, I only had three day's notice.

_**Don't you stand there and then Tell me you love me**_

_**then leave again**_

_**Cause I'm falling in love with You again**_

Now here we are at prom together, stronger than ever. Sam made me realize we can't live for _what if_ and to just live for_ today_.

Sam and I got a room after prom we wanted some alone time together. We lay quietly on the bed, motionless, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, not saying a word to each other but enjoying each other's company. As I was drifting off to sleep Sam's quietly whispered, his lips tracing my ear, "I love you Mercedes Jones."

"I love you too." I whispered, softly etching my fingers over his soft lips as he held me in his warm embrace. "I love you too."

_**Hold me**_  
_**Hold me**_  
_**Don't ever let me go**_  
_**Say it just one time**_  
_**Say you love me**_  
_**God knows I do**_  
_**Love you**_  
_**Again**_


	2. Girl Next Door

I would like to thank you for all of your lovely reviews. A special thank you to Ngawai. Thank you for your love and support you are a BLESSING! Aroha nui my friend.

Song Choice: Girl Next Door By: Musiq Soulchild

Do not own music or Glee.

* * *

"Dude that was a foul!" Puck yelled at Sam as they played a game of one on one in Sam's front yard.

"Hey, DUDE" being sarcastic, "Stop your whining and just shoot." Sam growled getting frustrated cause Puck was always trying to start some mess.

As Puck came charging towards the hoop he came to a sudden stop. "Damn! Who's that sexy ass momma?" Puck asked.

Sam looked shrugged his shoulder "I don't kn-" he stopped in mid-sentence and took a second look "Cedes is that you?" he yelled across the yard.

"Sam!" Mercedes cried excitedly. "Give me a minute I'll be right over."

Puck looked toward Sam, "Man who's that and can I get her digits?"

Sam already getting protective of Mercedes furrowed his brow and shook his head, "Nah man, just back it right up…" pointing to Mercedes, "She not the one." Sam said staking his claim on her, "Her…over there…isn't for you."

"Okay man, I get it hand's off." Puck balked raising his hands in the air while taking a few steps back.

If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I would've been nice to you  
A little more kind to you  
I would've looked twice at you  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I probably would've shared my grub  
Depending on how close we was  
By now we would be so in love

Mercedes came strolling across the yard, looking stunning in her skinny jeans that was hugging her curves just right, black loose fitted tank with a wife beater t-shirt underneath making her breast pop for attention, hair pulled into a high pony tail with loose curls flowing from it and light natural make-up. Causal yet beautiful, Sam thought. Sam grabbed Mercedes and pulled her into a huge bear hug and kissed her on her cheek.

Mercedes squealed, "Ugh! Sam your all sweaty." looking at Sam 'Fine as all outdoor, but sweaty.' she thought to herself.

Sam took it upon himself to tease her more and nuzzle his face into her neck.

Mercedes let out another loud squeal.

Clearing his throat Puck said, " Hi, I am Sam's handsome, single and free on Friday's best friend Noah, Noah Puckerman, but you sweet lady can call me yours!" holding out his hand.

Still holding on to Mercedes, Sam slowly raised his head from Mercedes neck to give Puck the stank eye.

Mercedes pried herself away from Sam to shake Pucks' hand, "Hi I am Mercedes Jones," then looked towards Sam still shaking Pucks hand, "I thought I was your best friend." she said with a sad pouty face.

Sam bit his bottom lip and let out a small moan.

Puck then said "I am willing to share if he is," wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you are." Sam said to Mercedes, "I had to acquire some less than entertaining friends while you were gone." Sam smirked while looking at Puck. Pulled Mercedes hand from Pucks and proceeded to put his arm around her.

"Mercedes and I grew up together. We've known each other since we were six. Mercedes here has some serious skills when it comes to basketball." Sam explained to Puck.

"I am sure she has other serious skills too." Puck looked at Mercedes then licked his lips.

Sam let go of Mercedes and slapped Puck across his head. Sam always had a crush on Mercedes but he couldn't let anyone know he was crushing on a girl. Girls were yucky back then. If he would have known she'd turn out as fine as she did he would have not been so mean.

Girl I'm so surprised to see  
The young, fine woman that you grew up to be  
Your body's banging like a 400SE  
Even your attitude flows pleasantly  
I remember when you was just Mercedes Jones  
A girl that likes to play basketball  
As far as I was concern, you were one of my boys  
I never cared about my sex or yours

"So are you home from school?" Sam asked

"Yeah, home for the summer one more year to go." Mercedes answered happily.

"Mercedes goes to UCLA majoring in music." Sam said proudly.

"Not only can she play basketball this girl here can sing. She has a wicked set of pipes on her!" Sam said a little too excited wrapping his arm around her once more.

Puck being Puck never give up said in his deep sexy voice, "I would love to hear you sing."

Mercedes giggled as Sam pulled here even closer as he continued to talk, "Like I was saying when we were younger we used to sing to each other all the time. I was crazy about her even then." Sam said looking deep into her chestnut colored eyes.

Mercedes looked at Sam shocked because she had no idea Sam like her like that. She remembers Sam always picking fights with her and they would call each other names, but always made up before they went home.

"We also played characters off t.v. shows when we were smaller." Sam said still looking at Mercedes. "Remember?"

"Yeah we always like to watch the reruns of Jefferson's because the neighbour Tom and Helen Willis was the first interracial couple we saw on t.v. at that time. So we use to play them a lot." she said while giggling. "But you loved to play, Me Tarzan and You Jane" she said in a deep voice trying to mimic him when he was younger.

I'm happy to see  
That you're home from school  
And I wanna let you know that I'm proud of you  
Even when we was younger I admired you  
That's why I always used to pick fights with you  
I remember when we used to call each other names  
Mimic old t.v. shows and play those childish games  
Like I was your Tarzan and you were my Jane  
Can we do that nowadays?

Mercedes stared at Sam like she was seeing that kid again, realizing know he was crushing on her back then, hitting her, singing to her always making sure she was at all the same birthday parties, game and school events he was at, well him and the boys.

Mercedes always was crushing on Sam but she thought he saw her as one of the boys and his best friend. Mercedes pushed her infatuation for Sam aside when she was younger and became one of the boy's just hangout and kicking it.

Younger Mercedes Jones was a tomboy she played basketball, football and rode dirt bikes with the boys your typical tomboy. She didn't wear dresses or make-up, always in a baseball cap, jeans and a t-shirt.

If I would've knew the boy next door  
Would've been you  
I would've been nice to you  
Spent a little time with you  
I would've dressed cuter too  
If I would've knew the boy next door  
Would've been you  
I would've been on your team  
When we played hide and seek  
Instead of you chasing me

Puck just rolled his eyes wondering 'if he walks away now would either of them notice?' Puck raised an eyebrow, turned and said "Bye" waving his arms, neither one of them noticed. Puck just shook his head and walked away.

Sam and Mercedes now holding each other hands looked so in love with each began to sing hearing the music in her head like when they were younger.

"You're so fly now."

Sam blushed and sang:**_"Girl stop playing."_**

Mercedes: **_"I didn't know you were that guy now."_**

Sam:**_"Naw I ain't."_**

Mercedes:**_"Phat car, phat life Impressed I am."_**

Sam sings: **_"Oh maybe we could jam like we used to baby."_**

Sam let go of Mercedes hand and put one hand on her waist while slowly circling her looking her up and down singing:

**_If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I would've been nice to you  
A little more kind to you  
I would've looked twice at you  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I probably would've shared my grub  
Depending on how close we was  
By now we would be so in love  
_**  
Mercedes whispered shaking her head in disbelief.

"If I would've knew the boy next door  
Would've been you."

Sam, repeating her action:  
**_"If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you."_**

Mercedes:  
**_"If I would've knew the boy next door  
Would've been you."_**

Sam:  
**_"If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you."_**

Mercedes:  
**_"Oh I would've spent a little more time getting to know you  
Baby I would've been more gentle."_**

Sam:  
**_"If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you.  
I would've been nice to you  
A little more kind to you.  
I would've looked twice at you.  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I probably would've shared my grub  
Depending on how close we was  
By now we would be so in love."_**

Sam stared down at Mercedes and said, "Mercedes Jones would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes!" she blushed as a great big grin slowly covered her entire face.

* * *

Thank you reading! Please Review.


End file.
